Advancement of technology in the world of communications and computing has significantly advanced entertainment systems and enhanced user experiences. In general, entertainment systems strive to realistically recast an environment in which an event or game action occurs. Such trend can also involve recreating the environment based on a user's expectations or desires. Moreover, recent advancements in processing power and transmission capability have made it possible to recreate a realistic setting in relatively small computer enabled systems.
Typically, the entertainment industry offers a variety of passive and interactive forms of settings for amusements, which often are tailored depending on target audience. For example, different video games and television events or programs are specifically marketed to specific life styles, target age groups, and the like. Similarly, head mounted computer displays enable users to experience a graphical environment, wherein a user can enjoy an illusion of presence in the displayed environment. In general, such software for generating virtual reality environments have typically been employed for training and entertaining of personnel, wherein relatively inexpensive computing devices enable 3D virtual reality user interfaces. These 3D virtual reality worlds allow a user to explore a simulated environment. Such environments can further include views from an ordinary street scene with walkways, roads, and buildings to a completely fictitious landscape of an outer space planet. In general, the end goal with virtual reality interfaces still remains to provide the user the most realistic experience possible.
Moreover, there exists a tendency for computer games to emulate television programs, and there often is significant crossover between video games and television. For example, some computer video games are based on television programs, and other computer games subsequently become the subject of television programs or full-length feature movies. Despite similarities, there is little interaction between the video games and associated television programs. Typically, a user is either a participant of the video game, or a passive viewer of a television program or movie.